Maximum Tales
by ObsidianFangirl
Summary: What if instead of an ordinary princess/girl it was Max? And what if there were two princes instead of one? Who will save Max? Will Fang and Dylan ever stop fighting? Find out in these Maximum-ized fairy-tales!


**A/N: **

I had the idea of doing Fairy-tales Max Ride style. I'm still not sure where this will go... if I get about five or so good reviews I'll more than likely continue (Next will probably be Snow White). Now, keep in mind I'm doing this late and this is sort of like a 1.5 draft so there may be grammar and spelling mistakes/typos so I'd appreciate it if you notice any to tell me. ^^'

I also haven't quite gotten Dylan yet, so he's probably ooc a bit. And since it's been awhile since I read MR, the rest may be OOC at times. (Which should be expected with fan-fic)

Anyway:

PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if this is good! Or what to improve.  
And: I OWN NOTHING! Just the idea of mashing them together... Oh, and Fang.  
Fang: You do not own me, either. -_-'  
Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

* * *

There once was a man and a woman who dearly wished for a child, but could not have one. Their house had a little window in the back that overlooked a wonderful garden that was full of the most beautiful flowers and herbs. It, however, was owned by one of the most prominent scientists in the biological field. Dr. Jansen was infamous for her anger and great influence. No one dared anger her for fear of what she may do. (Like chain you to a wall and torture you endlessly with a recording)

One day the woman was standing by the window and, looking down into the garden, saw some desirable rampion. Each day she looked at it, and each time she looked her desire grew more and more. Knowing she could not have any, she grew pale and miserable.

Her husband-finally noticing this-asked, "What is wrong my dear?"

"Ah," She replied, "I think I shall die if I cannot eat some of the rampion from the garden behind our house."

Now her husband loved her very much, but this was obviously quite silly. "Why not just get some from the market?" He asked.

"They're not as fresh and green." She replied.

"Nonsense! They're as fresh as could be!"

His wife grew angry. Does he not love me? She thought. "I will not cook dinner tonight if you do not get me some from that garden right now!" she screeched. The poor guy complied; but when he climbed over and reached the bottom of the wall and turned he saw Jansen working in her garden.

"How dare you," She said, looming over him. "Sneak onto my property like a thief! You shall pay!"

"Please have mercy; I had to have the rampion. My wife saw it and felt such a longing for it that she would have died if she did not get some to eat." He answered. He of course left out the part of her threat.

The scientist then had an idea form. "If this is true, I will allow you to take as much as you like. But I have one condition. You must give me the daughter your wife will bring into the world. She shall be well treated and I will care for her like a mother." The man in his fear-for both his life and his dinner-consented and when the baby was born the scientist appeared at once. She gave her the name Maximum and took her far away.

Maximum grew to be very beautiful with ridiculously long brown-blond hair and eyes the color of chocolates. The scientist now kept her in a tower that had no stairs or doors, just a window at the very top. Max hated the tower and desperately wanted to get out, but she could not think of a way to get down without killing herself until…..

"Are you sure we're heading the right way Iggy?" Fang asked. Prince Nick, or Fang as his close friends called him, doubted whether his friend was right or not. After all, a hot girl trapped in a tower did sound more like one of his weird dreams.

"I'm sure. I remember that rock shaped like a muffin." Iggy pointed at a rock as he passed. Fang stared at it, suddenly hungry. "_She better have food,"_ He thought.

"What did you say her name was?" Fang said as he caught up.

"Maximum," Iggy replied. He glanced at Fang and winked. "Do you think she'll marry me when we get her down?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, cause the princess usually marries the duke and not the prince."

"Hey! I found her first!" Iggy said indignantly.

They finally reached the tower but stopped when a handsome prince came into view. It was not just any other prince. It was Prince Dylan, who once had cost Fang his dinner and desert. Fang was certainly not one to forgive easily, especially when it dealt with food.

"You!" Fang said as he marched up to him. "What are you doing here?"

Dylan stared at him before gesturing up. "To help Max."

"We're helping Max!" Fang replied. First Dylan takes away his dinner, then ruins his party and lets his hawk escape, and now he was taking away his chance to have fun?

Dylan scoffed. "Right. In case you hadn't noticed, but I'm the true prince so I get the princess."

"And what makes you say that?" Fang growled.

"Uh, hello," Dylan gestured to himself. "Blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes… I'm the image of a perfect prince." Fang snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I'm up here, nitwits!" Princess Max yelled from the tower. "Don't make me come down there!"

The three looked at each other then rolled their eyes. "I don't know… she seems to have anger issues, you two can fight it out." Iggy said. "How did you know about her, anyway?" Ig asked Dylan.

"I'm the prince destined to rescue her." Dylan replied.

"Destiny, smestiny." Fang scoffed. "I got here first."

"Actually Iggy got here first." Max said. "Now get me down! Or I'm jumping!" Dylan and Fang turned their stares at Iggy.

"Hey, I want no part of this." He said, holding his hands up in surrender. "It's between you two."

"She's mine!" The princes said at the same time.

"Oi! I'm not anyone's!" Max called as she threw a pot down. Now, Max's anger was building and she desperately wanted to smack someone; but before she could take any action Jansen came out of the bushes.

"Now, now… what have we here?" She asked. Fang, Dylan, and Iggy froze. Now what? How could they save Max and get out alive?

"It's his fault." Fang said as he pointed at Iggy. "He wanted the princess."

"Hey!" Iggy said just as Dylan replied, "I was just passing by".

"Liars!" Jansen yelled. "I saw everything!"

Since no one was paying much attention to Max, they didn't see her cut her hair, tie it to her bed frame, and crawl out the window. 'Princesses are idiots to wait years for a rescue,' she mumbled as she started her descent.

Down below Jansen was trying to figure out a befitting punishment. "How about you lock us in the tower with Max?" Iggy suggested. "I'd learn my lesson."

"Ha!" Jansen laughed. "Do I look like I'll for that?"

"No…" Iggy admitted. "But it was worth a shot." Fang face-palmed; he didn't want to know him anymore.

"How about I beat all of you to a pulp!" Max said as she reached the bottom. They all turned and stared at her. Even though her hair was uneven and messy, and her dress was ripped, Dylan and Fang couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"Why you…!" Jansen said.

"Why didn't you get out sooner?" Dylan asked in a daze.

"There wouldn't be a story, duh." Max replied. "Anywho, I'm outta here." She turned and started walking away, leaving the four too stunned-or in Jansen's case, angry- to move.

**~THE END~**


End file.
